


First time ever I saw your face

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Tenderness, they make love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: Patrick is overwhelmed with love and emotions on the night of their rehearsal dinner.





	First time ever I saw your face

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, sully! 
> 
> Didi, thank you for vining with this 
> 
> Lali, thank you for the perfect song choice 
> 
> I banged this out in an hour and honestly, fucking proud of myself. I barely read it so hope nothing is too fucked up

They had crashed into Patrick’s apartment all hot and heavy, desperate for each other on the eve of their wedding. The rehearsal dinner had been long, with everyone telling stories, the Brewers and the people of Schitt’s Creek mingled and there had been a constant stream of wine for anyone who wanted it. When Patrick had pulled David aside at the end of the night, he had pressed kisses into the side of his throat and made promises for the rest of their lives. David had gasped then pulled away and righted himself before they went to say their parting goodbyes to the guests that were still mulling around the cafe. 

Once in the apartment, David clawed at Patrick’s suit, pushed the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms and caught it before it hit the floor. It was left draped over the back of the couch. He fell to his knees, pulled at the laces of Patrick’s dress shoes and tucked them against the side of the couch. Patrick’s pants were next to go, folded next to the jacket. 

“David,” Patrick whispered, the name falling like a prayer from his lips. 

He pulled David up and into a kiss and together they moved around the apartment where the kiss broke as Patrick fell back onto the end of the bed. But David didn’t follow him. He stood in front of Patrick and took off his own jacket. Patrick stood, hands up to feel David with one less layer, but David shook his head at him. 

“Just watch me, honey,” David said and Patrick day and leaned back, his palms flat against the bed behind him. 

David pulled his phone out of his pocket and moved to the speaker on the dresser. Patrick watched intently as David turned on music and grabbed lube. He closed his eyes as he realized that David turned on the wedding playlist that he had curated for the weekend. Patrick watched as David slowly stripped. He took his time and handled each item of clothing with care and Patrick was hit with how David always let himself be seen by Patrick. David was naked in front of him and he needed to touch him. He needed to feel how hard David was, see how much he loved him. 

He sat up and this time he managed to press his hand into the warmth of David hip. 

“Kiss me,” Patrick pleaded and David smiled at him so softly that Patrick couldn’t take it. Years later and he was still overwhelmed by how soft David could be. “Please.”

So David did, just as softly as he had smiled at him. Patrick melted with how David poured unadulterated love into him. How even after mishap after mishap in his life, David had allowed himself to love like this and be loved in return. 

But David pulled away too soon and Patrick’s fingers scrambled to make purchase before David was too far away. 

David fell to his knees, his fingers encircled one of Patrick’s ankles and pulled at the dress sock until it slipped off Patrick’s foot. He did the same with the other one and then the soft blue boxer briefs were pulled off next. Patrick was already panting under the attention as his almost  _ husband  _ pulled gently at his tie, leaving it draped over Patrick’s shoulders. He unbuttoned the crisp white shirt, opening it so he could trace along the panes of Patrick’s chest and Patrick was hard. So painfully hard. 

He prayed another “ _ David”  _ and David uncapped the lube, pouring just enough onto his hand. He stroked himself twice, sighing at the contact before letting go of himself. 

The song changed and David’s eyes lit up. Patrick could barely make out the song over the rush of blood in his ears. But David hummed along as he stroked Patrick. Patrick gasped as David’s warm hands worked him. Those deep brown eyes twinkled as Patrick began to fall apart. 

He couldn’t think of anything besides the man in front of him and how beautiful he looked and how they were getting  _ married  _ tomorrow. He was going to have this for the rest of his life. Forever. Patrick grasped at the edge of his emotions, trying to contain them before he came too early. 

David stopped moving, his hand wrapped around the base of Patrick’s cock. Patrick tilted his head in question but then David threw his head back and sang. 

“You’re just too good to be true! I can’t take my eyes off you, you’d be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much,” David sang at the top of his lungs and  _ oh.  _

Patrick joined. 

“At long last love has arrived and I thank God I’m alive. You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off you!”

David laughed and pulled him into a kiss and Patrick shook with want and need and love. He moved back as David climbed on top of him, until they were in the middle of the bed. 

“I need you, baby,” Patrick pleaded once David broke off the kiss. 

“What do you need?” David asked as he moved to grab the lube off the floor and it wasn’t fair how composed David still was when Patrick was literally shaking apart. 

“Need to be in you,” Patrick whispered and David nodded vigorously. “Need to feel you, David.”

“Okay, okay,” David agreed. “Let me open myself up for you.”

Patrick leaned back on his arms as he watched David finger himself. He watched as David sighed in pleasure, eyes closed and face scrunched in concentration. 

This man was about to become his  _ husband.  _

He realized that he was still wearing his shirt and tie but before he could shrug them completely off, David was kneeling over him, hand stroking himself and Patrick knew what to do. He knew how to take care of this man. He gripped his own cock and lined himself up with David and breathed out harshly as David sunk himself onto Patrick. 

“Fuck, honey,” David called out as he bottomed out. His fingers curled into the fabric on Patrick’s shoulders and pulled Patrick close to him. 

The song changed and Patrick’s heart skipped as “First Time Ever I Saw Your Face” began. 

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist as David began to move, rocking his hips slow and steady. 

“You feel so good,” David whispered as he moved a hand to scratch at the back of Patrick’s neck. 

“David,” Patrick gasped in response. “I love you.”

David leaned back in response, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. 

“I love you. I love you,” David chanted. He changed the angle of his hips and cried out. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Patrick marveled out loud and David preened under the attention. “I can’t believe I get to love you for the rest of our lives.” 

David rocked his hips harder and Patrick laid back. David’s hands moved, one gripped Patrick’s side to keep his balance and the other moved to his cock, starting a lazy rhythm. 

“Not gonna last,” David muttered, his sentence cut off with a groan. 

“You don’t have to,” Patrick pushed himself up so he was sitting again. He wrapped his arms tight around David’s waist and David let go of his cock, moving his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. He dug his face into the spot he had carved out for himself in the beginning of their relationship, his face tucked the space at the back of Patrick’s neck.

“You have our whole lives, baby,” Patrick said and David moaned as his cock moved against Patrick. 

It hit him then. Patrick got to  **have this ** for the rest of his life. He got to have  _ David.  _ The love of his life. 

“I can’t believe I get to spend my life with you,” Patrick breathed. “I didn’t think I would ever have this. Feel this. Be this happy.”

David gasped as he dug his fingers into Patrick. 

“You’re so beautiful and smart and funny and caring,” Patrick listed. “And you chose me.”

David moaned a high and reedy sound. 

“I’m so thankful you chose me,” Patrick said and David leaned back at the choked timber of Patrick’s voice. 

David’s eyes were shiny and bright and Patrick knew his looked the same. 

“I’m so fucking lucky,” Patrick whispered. “I love you, so much.”

David came suddenly, his body shaking as the tears slipped from his eyes and Patrick couldn’t hold it back anymore. He cried his own tears. Tears of happiness and gratitude and love. 

He came as David rocked through his own orgasm, gasping as Patrick filled him. He held David as they caught their breath, both men shaking as they wiped tears away. 

Neither of them said anything as they cleaned up and crawled into bed. 

Through the darkness, Patrick could see the twinkle in David’s eyes. David kissed him, muttering ‘ _ I love you’  _ before kissing him again. Patrick pulled him closer and he knew exactly what Roberta Flack felt when she covered the song. 

_ The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes and the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave to the dark and the endless skies.  _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
